


Modern Fantasy

by amoxli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drawing, JeanMarco Secret Santa 2015, M/M, Not a fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoxli/pseuds/amoxli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern Fantasy AU drawing of werewolf!Jean and Marco, a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeiRyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiRyuu/gifts).




End file.
